


It Just Happens

by wallofwindows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofwindows/pseuds/wallofwindows
Summary: a lil fluffy Phan drabble over the years





	It Just Happens

Dan sprints across the platform, catching him in an embrace before he can even gather a hello. The embrace breaks, a smile and a nod follows. He slips his hand into Phil's almost as soon as his arms unravel from their long awaited hug. He doesn't mean to do it. It just happens.  
____________________

A crashing sound, something falling from the breakfast bar. A day in, and he's already broken something. A giggle ripples through the apartment, and Dan can pretty much see the tounge-out expression that accompanies it. The walls between the two of them don't hide much. They're transparent.

He mirrors the expression appears on his own face. He doesn't mean to do it. It just happens.  
____________________

Phil calls him up on stage. Cheers. Lot of cheers. An obscure refrence. The universe splitting apart. He doesn't think too much before he says it. He doesn't mean to say it. It just happens.  
____________________

He looks out over the city, sipping a glass of rosé. He looks over to Phil, who's doing the same. He can't help but think back to the first night the spent so high. A flood of emotion. A question? A ring.

He means it. It happens.  
___________________

Yes.

It happened.


End file.
